This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having a function of adding a particular pattern to a reproduced image.
Copying machines capable of obtaining a multi-color copy having high image qualities have been developed. With such copying machines, a particular kind of original which should not be copied (e.g., a bill or a bank note) can be copied with high image qualities such that the copy can hardly be discriminated from the original. There is a risk of such copying machines being abused.
For this reason, various methods for enabling a copying machine to recognize particular kinds of original have been proposed.
However, no method has been provided which enables identification of a copying machine or a person who has made a copy, after the copying machine has been used to copy a particular kind of original which should not be copied, and after the obtained copy has been put to a bad use.